Ahora y para siempre
by I am Koishy
Summary: Hasta que punto puedes llegar por no olvidar a alguien...KakaAnko..OneShot.


Cuando era niña se enamoro de su vecino de cabellera plateada, su nombre era kakashi. El típico niño que todos adoran. De carita preciosa, ojos soñadores, sonrisa traviesa, pelos despeinados y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que daban ganas de llenar a besos, todo un muñeco.

Cuando lo conoció, ella iría en segundo o tercero de primaria. De esas veces que no puedes creer que exista alguien tan bello. Crees que le habrías prometido amor eterno a no ser por un pequeño detalle: ella tenía ocho años, él quince.

Cuando lo veía pasar, se le iban los ojitos. Lo quería, como quieren las niñas, pero aún así su pulso se aceleraba cuando andaba cerca. Tenía doce años cuando "el" le rompió el corazón. Él ya era todo un señor de 19 y se había puesto más guapo, pero al muy ingrato se le había ocurrido tener novia y pasearse con ella frente a todos.

Al canalla no le bastaba andar con esas nalgas paradas, además ella creía que se la restregaba en la cara como para acabar de matar sus esperanzas infantiles. Fue demoledor (Claro, él qué iba a saber, si su amor hacia el era un secreto).

Poco a poco fueron creciendo y ella dejo de verlo, a los 14 se volvió rebelde, a los 17 se fue de casa, a los 18, comencé a trabajar en la academia. Aprendió a arreglarse y se veía bonita, la mezcla entre juventud y experiencia, se hizo un caramelito que todos querían comerse.

Se volvieron a encontrar en una fiesta de año nuevo. Ella acababa de cumplir 19 años y, la verdad, se veía muy hermosa. Él tenía 26 y estaba hecho un bombón. Todo era perfecto: Lo que entre una de 8 y uno 15 era un delito, entre una de 19 y uno de 26 sería un deleite.

Más tardé en hacerle ojitos, que él en bien interpretarlos se acerco:

-¿A poco eres Anko?- Me preguntó para hacer conversación

-Sí, soy

-Te ves muy bien

-Tú también Kakashi (Estaba igual de guapo, pero se veía más cachondo, más experimentado).

-Hace mucho que no te veía, eras una niñita- dijo acariciándole la cara con sus nudillos.

-¿Y tu novia?- Le pregunto sonriendo, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Cuál?

-Pues no sé, pero seguro no te ha de faltar

-¿Eres celosa?

-Mucho

-Entonces no te preocupes, hoy no tengo novia.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, sonriendo, retándose, usando sus mejores estrategias, hasta que el se acercó y le dio un beso que hizo que se humedeciera.

No se hizo la difícil. Ella se dejo besar, quería aprovechar al máximo aunque fuera solo ese momento, le ofreció sus labios, sus piernas, sus pechos, su calentura. Era un fajecín por así decirlo en un rincón de la fiesta que andaba en la frontera entre la discreción y el descaro. De seguir besándose en ese rinconcito, tarde o temprano el incendio que estaban provocando terminaría por incomodar a los demás festejadores.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?- Pregunto ella haciéndome la mustia.

-Conozco un motel...- respondió inseguro

Ella iba nerviosa, pero los besos en el elevador volvieron a ponerse a tono. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, sacó sus senos del vestido y se fue directo a besarle los pezones, los lamía y los saboreaba como si fueran terrones de azúcar, caminaron hasta el tocador sin dejar el besuqueo y la cargó de la cintura para sentarla, con la espalda contra el espejo. Le quitó el vestido y siguió besándole los senos, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, apretaba su cadera, separaba sus muslos. Ella abrió las piernas, para que el se acercara más, para que apretara su bulto contra su sexo. Ardían.

Lo había deseado tanto y desde hacía tanto tiempo, que nunca se había imaginado realmente en una situación así con él. No podían estar más calientes. El le quitó la falda seguida de su malla y acarició entre sus piernas, sentía sus dedos jugar allí, preparar el área para la embestida, recoger los jugos, templar el ánimo. Cuando al fin la penetró ella temblaba de emoción.

La espalda de ella contra el espejo frío, sus labios besándose apasionadamente, sus muslos abrazándolo, sus manos contra el cristal, las de ella colgadas de sus bíceps y el cuerpo de él entrando en el de ella con prisa, con ansiedad, con deseo. Ah... ah... ah... Ambos se albergaron unos momentos en el paraíso.

Después se recostaron y volvieron a hacerlo una y otra vez, eran muy jóvenes y estábamos calientes, no había más que potencia y deseo en esa cama. Se amaron como si en la vida no hubiera otra cosa qué hacer, como sabiendo que lo que aprovecharan para hacer esa noche, era toda su historia, que no habría segunda vuelta ni estaba naciendo un romance.

Sabíamos que era sólo una noche, que ninguno de los dos tenía planes de hacerse noviecitos de manita sudada, que debían aprovechar la cama, la noche y el deseo.

Recibieron el año nuevo amándose, con él dentro de ella y las uñas de ella en su espalda. Prometieron no olvidarse...

Están seguros de que ambos…. han cumplido.


End file.
